In a marketplace environment, a merchant may receive customer orders from many different storefronts associated with different ordering platforms. For example, a restaurant may intake food and beverage orders using a variety of different ordering channels, each requiring the use of a dedicated order intake system associated with the respective ordering platform. To interface with the various different order platforms, a restaurant may need to use many different ordering applications running on different electronic devices (e.g., electronic tablets).
In addition, the various different ordering channels may be associated with respective courier services for delivery of the orders to the customers. In such cases, the merchant fulfills the order and facilitates delivery of the order via the courier service selected by the channel associated with the order's intake, without the merchant having a choice with respect to the delivery service used in connection with the order.